Segundo Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Aquí se introducen dos nuevos heroes y un villano, pero los dos de la epoca futura, osea el año 2099, que vienen al año 2008.


Este se titula as : "Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando..."

Era un día soleado en ciudad Milagro, para varear, Manny, Frida y Logan estaban en los videojuegos MAYA, después de varias horas, Frida por fin se volteo y dijo

-Tengo calor amigos-dijo quitandose el sudor de la cabeza.

Yo propongo que vayamos a la nueva piscina que está a cutro calles de aquí-dijo Logan,

-¡Es una buena idea!-dijeron Manny y Frida en coro.

Así que los tres fueron por sus trajes de baño y demas cosas y se fueron a la picina directo y sin escalas.

¡Que buena picina es esta!-dijo Frida flotando

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijeron Manny y Logan.

Estuvieron ahí como cinco minutos, hasta que se nubló y empezo a llover y relampageó.

¡Ay!-dijo Frida saltando de miedo y se fue donde estaba Manny.

-Me espanto el relampago-dijo Frida

-No te preocupes-dijo Manny calmandola- con migo estas asalvo

-UUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijo Logan-parese que ya te hecho el ojo, Manny-dijo Logan

-Vaya novedad ¿no?,pos no, porque yo y Frida somos novios desde hace 6 meses por si no lo sabí as-dijo Manny a Logan.

Entonces se abrió un portal en el cielo liberando una niña peque ña, vestida de atuendos muy gris y azules, la cual dijo

-Ciudadanos, yo he venido desde el futuro para destruirlos y convertir este lugar en mi reino

-No si yo lo evito

-dijo Manny girando su hebilla trasformandose en "El Tigre"

-¿Quien dijo eso?-gritó la niña electrificada.

Yo-dijo Manny- El Tigre.

Y yo-dijo Logan-Wolverine.

Entonces todos los que estaban en la picina se fueron corriendo, mientras que los tres lucharon, hasta que Logan y el Tigre cayeron derrotados, luego la niña agarró a Frida, mientras que la ni a decía

-Adios, rufianes-sacando de sus manos lluvia ácida.

Rápido del portal salieron dos jovenes, vestidos como la niña, que le dijeron a la niña-¡Detente hermana!

Jamas-gritó la niña.

Entonces los jovenes empesaron a luchar contra la niña, la niña cae derrotada a un precipicio mientras decía-No crean que esto se quedará así, tendre mi venganzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Entonces los jovenes levantaron del suelo a Manny, Frida y a Logan.

¿Están bien?-dijeron los jovenes-

Si, estamos bien pero ¿Ella es su hermana?-pregunto Manny.

Si, lo es-dice uno de los jovenes

Ella es nuetra hermana quien cuando tenia 5 años tenia esa loca idea de dominar al mundo. Perdon, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Leonardo Fontana/Relampago y el es mi hermano, Antonio Fontana/Relampago 2 y nuestra hermana se llama Alejandra Fonta...

-Si, si-dijo interrumpiendo Logan-Ya se, pero, ¿Me pueden explicar porque ella dijo que venía del futuro, ustedes también?

-así es-dijo Antonio-solo que mi hermano tiene un problema, que no se decide si ser heroe o villano.

Ese no es problema, a mí me pasa igual-dijo Manny.

No importa-dijeron los hermanos-nosotros los llevaremos a su casa y repasaremos el plan que preparamos mi hermano y yo-dijo Antonio.

Así que los hermanos llevaron a la casa de Manny a Manny, Frida y a Logan (los hermanos vuelan, también la hermana), después de un rato repasaron bien los planos para atrapar a Alejandra, ese plan consistia en que Manny sin convertirse en el Tigre, el distraería a Alejandra mientras que Frida y los hermanos prepararían la celda de Alejandra para arrestarla. Asi que hicieron todo eso después de de unas cuantas horas.

Manny, al encontrarse con Alejandra, le dijo a Alejandra que iba a ser su asistente, solo que al intento de atraparla, ellos fallan, luego rapidamente la niña habre un portal en donde envia a los jovenes para la "batalla final entre los hermanos", el lugar era un ciniestra arena de batalla con piso de roca y con cielo como el del infierno. Después de largas horas de lucha, los jovenes ganan y arrestan a su hermana llevandola a la carcel de los mas peligrosos del futuro, cuando terminaron, regresaron a la ciudad. Gracias por ayudarnos a atrapar a nuestra problematica hermana, no sabemos como agradecercelo-dijeron Antonio y Leonardo dandole un apreton de manos a los demas,

-solo sigan así para ser triunfadiores-dijo Logan

- y en cuanto a ti, Leonardo solo ve que caminio seria bueno para alguien como tu. Bueno, adios, los extrañaremos

-dijeron los hermanos mientras abrian un portal que los llevó al año 2099.

Estan pensando lo mismo que yo?-Siiiiiiii-dijeron manny y Logan a Frida, y denuevo que otra vez los chicos en los videojuegos MAYA,-Videojeeeeeeegos- los tres dijeron.

Bueno, aqui termina otro capitulo hecho por mi, dejen sus comen plis, chaito, aurevoir, adios.


End file.
